


Knocked Up

by glitteryharts



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Cheating, College, Complicated Relationships, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Endgame, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love, Love/Hate, Manhattan, Mental Health Issues, New York City, New York State, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryharts/pseuds/glitteryharts
Summary: Dan, Blair, and the rest of the Gossip Girl group have graduated from high school. They're beginning their college lives, but not at a good start. Although Dan was accepted into a prestigious ivy league, he wasn't able to go because he couldn't afford it, so he was forced to choose a cheaper alternative - New York University. Blair's college experience began with her dream school, Yale, rejecting her. And since she didn't apply anywhere else the only college that would take her was NYU. Single and lonely, Dan is having a rough time making friends and is suffering from writer's block. Devastated and stressed, Blair is stuck in an unhealthy, toxic relationship with Chuck that she can't seem to get out of. One night, the lonely lovebirds meet at a party, hoping they could find solace in their new environment. They reunite, they talk, they laugh, they drink, they party...and something happens...
Relationships: Dan Humphrey & Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy its chapter one i hope you enjoy it!

**Dan's POV**

"A large coffee, please," Dan says to the barista. "Make it black."

He clenches his laptop in his hand. The wind blows his hair back and he inhales deeply. He takes in the scent of smoke from a nearby cigarette and his fresh coffee the barista is brewing. The barista hands him his coffee and he thanks her. He puts a couple of coins in the tip jar and walks away. The air is cold and sharp, Dan tightens his sweater as he tries to find a seat in NYU's massive courtyard. He finds a semi-comfortable seat under a tree. He rests his back on the trunk and places his feet on the roots.

"This isn't so bad," he assures himself, "Now, let's get to writing. " He opens his laptop. He traces his finger on the keys. He lays his head back on the tree and prays silently something comes to him. He sips his coffee. 

_Ugh, I should've gotten cream and sugar._

He stares at the sky. He watches two redbirds fly rhythmically in a circle. Watching them flap their wings and squawk at each other has been the most intriguing thing he's witnessed so far at NYU. He's been here for about three months and hasn't felt a jolt of inspiration yet. His professors already assigned him a handful of essays, all of which were average and not his best work. He's been stuck in the longest writer's block he's ever had. Everything here seems so foreign to him. New York City is his home, but there's something different about a college environment. Or maybe not having Serena or his family around to inspire him has made college life a lot harder. 

Serena and Dan broke up immediately after graduation. He was stuck in New York. She was going to Rhode Island to attend Brown. If he was being honest with himself, his heart wasn't in it anymore. He loved Serena, he _still_ does, but she was exhausting. As much as he cares for her, he felt drained back then and still feels drained now. He glances over at his peers on the other side of the courtyard. Perhaps the couples having picnics or the guys playing touch football will inspire him to get started on his novel. It's not due until the end of the academic year, but he wants to at least get the prologue done before Thanksgiving break.

He still remembers his professor's words when she assigned it the first week of class: _Your novels can be about any genre, on the condition that love must be a central theme throughout the book._

Dan hasn't been inspired to write about love since he dated Serena in high school. He hasn't even thought about being in a relationship since Serena. He hasn't been flirting or sleeping with anyone since he got here. He misses being loved and loving someone. He wants to have sex, go on dates, and do all those cliché things people do in romantic comedies. The right person hasn't presented themselves yet. It wasn't Serena, so it has to be someone else.

Frustrated that he didn't get any writing down outside in the cool air, Dan packs his things and heads back to his dorm. He dumps his now-cold coffee in the garbage. As he reaches the steps to his building, a familiar voice rings in his ears. A high-pitched, honeyed sound comes from several yards away. And he knows exactly who it is.

_It can't be. There's no way. Blair?_

He takes a couple of steps forward to see what's going on. Blair Waldorf, _the_ Blair Waldorf, gets out of a limousine and _very_ angrily slams the door shut. Others turn around but quickly look away like it wasn't any of their business. But not Dan. He hasn't seen one of his peers from St. Jude and Constance since the summer after graduation. He's focused on Blair. He notices her hostile, dark eyes and flaming, rosy cheeks. The last time Dan saw her, she had dark brown - almost black - hair. Now, it's a lighter brown with honey streaks. It's straight down past her shoulders. On her body is a lilac turtleneck that hugs her bodice and an umber corduroy skirt. In her arms are a matching wool-mix coat and signature white Prada purse. On her feet are classic strapped black heels. And of course, Blair would never go out without her signature headband paced perfectly on her head. It was clear she was vexed, but Dan found her alluring nonetheless.

Dan was too entranced with Blair to even notice Chuck stepped out of the car as well. Dan can't hear them from where he's standing but it's very clear that they are arguing. Chuck's fists curl into a ball as his girlfriend shouts at him. Blair stops and now it's Chuck's turn to start yelling. Dan takes a couple of steps closer but he still can't make out what they're saying. When Blair tries to turn away, Chuck grabs ahold of her bag. Before Dan can step in, Blair strikes his cheek with the palm of her hand. Dan could make out a _"fuck you"_ from her lips before she turns away and storms into the building. An irate Chuck goes back into his limo and orders the driver to take him home.

Dan runs his fingers through his hair, completely perplexed at what he just witnessed. He shakes it off and heads back inside. 

"Make sure you guys come to our party this Saturday night!" Dan hears a group of sorority girls he's been trying to avoid since Freshman Week. The upperclassmen in Kappa Kappa Gamma have been torturing the freshman guys since Dan got here. He found out the sorority girls have a bet to see who can sleep with the most freshmen in a semester and has been trying to steer clear of them these past few months. The sorority has their stand set up in the freshman dorms every other week to attract guys to their parties. Dan keeps his head down in order to avoid-

"Hey, Dan!" Cristine, President of the infamous KKG, calls his name out. She's taken a liking to Dan, which Dan hates because he has no interest in having sex. 

But once Cristine has you in her sights there's no chance of escaping.

Feeling defeated, Dan replies, "Goodmorning Cristine."

Cristine skips over to him. She's wearing her usual navy and baby blue colors to represent KKG. She has unkempt blonde hair and penetrative blue eyes. Dan sees too much of Serena in her. 

"Please come to the party on Saturday," she hands him a flyer that he takes but doesn't read. "And make sure to come in costume."

"Why do I need to bring a costume?"

"Because of Halloween, Dan." 

"Oh."

Dan didn't even realize it was October 29th, only two days away from Halloween. He heads to the elevator and reads the flyer. It says that the party starts at nine and nudity is an acceptable costume. 

_Of course, it is._

He begins to ball it up, but then Blair came to mind. He doesn't know why he's thinking about her. A part of him wants to see her again. His dad also told him to start going to "college events" more in the hopes of making new friends. But _Blair_ is who he's hoping to see at the party. They may not have been friends, but she's the only thing here that reminds him of what life used to be.


End file.
